


Girls Night

by Janatee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously?” said Skye, “You and Fitz are stuck together, like, twenty-four seven. And besides, it’s not partying like you might think. My version is way cooler.”<br/>“I still don’t know…” said Simmons, “I need to finish the analysis on the samples Coulson gave me.”<br/>“That is exactly what I’m talking about,” said Skye, “You need a social life! Come on. It’ll be fun. Like a girls night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt by kiriana-oswin-castle and was originally posted on soufflesimmons.tumblr.com

“You want me to do what?” said Simmons. Skye rolled her eyes.

“It’s not a big deal,” Skye said, “You can get out of this boring old lab for one night, right?”

“I don’t ‘party’ anymore, thank you very much. And what about Fitz? I can’t leave him to work on the polymers alone.”

“Seriously?” said Skye, “You and Fitz are stuck together, like, twenty-four seven. And besides, it’s not partying like you might think. My version is way cooler.”

“I still don’t know…” said Simmons, “I need to finish the analysis on the samples Coulson gave me.”

“That is exactly what I’m talking about,” said Skye, “You need a social life! Come on. It’ll be fun. Like a girls night.” She elbowed Simmons playfully. “Pretty please?”

Simmons sighed.

“Fine. But only if Fitz and I get to pick the next movie.”

“Done.”

 

***

 

Once they’d made it downtown, Skye lead Simmons this way and that, through an alleyway and a side door, up and down stairs, until Simmons couldn’t tell which way they’d come.

“Where are we going?” asked Simmons.

“You’ll see when we get there,” said Skye. They ventured down a dimly lit hallway, then down a staircase.

 

 Skye pushed through a final door and Simmons gasped. It was amazing. A disco ball hung from a high ceiling, spreading multicolored light on the room. The floor was covered in entertainment of every kind: arcade games, Nintendo systems, pool tables, bowling lanes. People wandered around with smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands. It was like someone let Skye redesign the Boiler Room.

 

“It’s so…cool!” Simmons said.

“Right?!” replied Skye, “Have a little faith. When I say we’re having a girl’s night, we’re having a _girl’s night_.”

“I never should have doubted.”

“Come on! Let’s see if they have open spots in the Mario Kart tournament.”

 

***

 

 Two hours later, and they were still at it. They played air hockey and Super Smash, pumping fist in the air at their victories. They laughed, danced, and shared high-fives when they won the foosball paired competition.

 

***

 

“That was lovely,” said Simmons on the walk to the car, “I’d go back just for the beer.”

“Told you,” replied Skye, “Next time you have to try the smoothie bar. They have mangoes and pineapples, which is like, way cool. There’ll be a next time, right?”

“Of course,” said Simmons.

“Yeah. I mean, good. This was fun.”

There was an awkward pause.  
“Besides,” said Skye, “If you said no, I’d have to drag you back just to make sure I beat you at DDR.”

“And I believe I owe you a round of laser tag.”

“That you do, mate” said Skye, shooting finger guns at Simmons, who laughed.

“It’s nice to get out of the lab every once in a while,” said Simmons. Skye elbowed her.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

 


End file.
